Alternate Advancement
Category:EverQuest II |class="MainPageBG" style="width:50%;border:1px solid #bfa3b1;background-color:#fff5f5;vertical-align:top"| |} |class="MainPageBG" style="width:50%;border:1px solid #a1b3a1;background-color:#f5fffa;vertical-align:top"| |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Follow the original post of Blackguard on EQ2 Forums. Some important excerpts are cited below. Who can earn achievement experience? You must own Kingdom of Sky and be level 20 or above to take advantage of the Achievement system. Alternatively, if you own Echoes of Faydwer, you can start earning Achievement experience at level 10. How do I earn achievement experience? You can earn your new powers by completing quests, defeating notorious enemies, acquiring rare treasure, exploring dangerous places, and by earning adventure experience once you have reached level 70. These accomplishments earn points that allow you to choose new powers and specialties to set your character apart from the crowd. You earn Achievement experience by: * Completing non-repeatable quests (see Soloing Timeline) suited to your character's level - blue or higher. You can mentor a lower player to make a lower level quest not show green, and you will get AA exp on turn in. * Defeating special enemies, such as named bosses, for the first time * Looting rare treasures * Exploring the world, finding landmarks and generally clearing the fog of war from the map. * Completing collection quests You can get maximum 100 Achievement Points. The amount Achievement experience needed for each point is skewed so that you earn early APs quickly and later ones take you more work to attain. How can I spend my achievement points? The Kingdom of Sky expansion introduced class related Achievement trees (druid, bard, etc.). With the Echoes of Faydwer expansion we now also have subclass achievement trees (warden, dirge, etc.). You can spend your achievement points in both trees with a maximum of 50 points in each tree; any APs earned before getting EoF may only be spent in your class tree. Where I can respec my achievements? If you decide you do not like the way you have allocated your achievement points, you may reallocate (aka. "respec") your points; this unassigns all your points in one of your trees and allows you to spend them again. You respec each tree separately and the APs spent on that tree are dedicated to it and cannot be transferred to the other tree. * NPC: Wynia Vethe Location: South Qeynos in the Tower of Three * NPC: Nexa L'Dur Location: North Freeport in the Academy of Arcane Science The cost to respec your achievements is initially fairly low, but increases in price the more times you respec. The cost caps out at 13p after you've respec'd a given tree 6 times. Helpful tips on earning achievement experience * You cannot earn any achievement experience in Tier 2 (Antonica or Commonlands) or lower zones, not even from Epic type mobs. * Lore and Legend Quests give a very good amount of achievement experience. * Heritage Quests can earn you 25% or more achievement experience. When possible mentor for these quests. * When entering a zone for the first time, try to pick up any Bootstrutter quests in the zone so that you can complete the quest while gaining the discovery achievement experience. Credits *Blackguard's article